The Teen Tiger Returns
by Kathey Royals
Summary: They're back and on another adventure! After leaving Beacon Hills, Kathey and Tyler return after five months, seeing the calm and finally happy to be home. But what happens when things couldn't get even more supernatural when another threat appears. Dragons! Join Kathey once again for an adventure that reveals secrets nobody would ever expect! Sequel to The Teen Tiger.
1. Intro

It had been five months since I saw this place. Somewhere I was always meant to be. The home of many supernatural beings. Vampires, banshees, and of course, werewolves. With two cats and a young werewolf by my side, I was never alone in this world.

My name is Kathey Royals and I am the Teen Tiger.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey look who's back! Again, squeal to Teen Tiger and rated T for language, MAYBE for certain scenes, depends on when there's a good enough time. I'm holding off on Dracula's Dragons if anybody was starting to read that, I really need to go over it again and fix a few things...ok a LOT of things. Super hero fans keep an eye out for any X-Men fan fics I might have. If you want a little more insight about it, just shoot me a PM and I'll explain since I don't want to keep you all from reading this. Welcome back to the world of Kathey Royals, the Teen Tiger. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Man, it feels like it's been forever since we were here," the young boy, Tyler, said beside me. A black cat was perched on his lap looking out the window of the van. On my own lap stood a white cat with black tabby cat stripes. Her paws rested on the steering wheel.

"I know Shadow and Cloudwing are excited to be home, aren't you Cloud?" I asked the tabby and she meowed up at me. I turned into the garage and cut the engine.

"Its amazing we get the old place back," Tyler said and he jumped into the back of the van, grabbing a basket with a blanket in it. Shadow and Cloudwing jumped into it and I pocketed the keys before getting out and going to the back to opening the doors. Tyler jumped to the ground and I grabbed two duffle bags, closing the doors with my foot and walking inside with Tyler.

I opened the door to our old apartment and Tyler set the basket down, the cats jumping out and running to where my old room was. I dropped the navy blue bag at Tyler's feet and carried the maroon one to my room. It sucked that it was a one bedroom and bathroom apartment, but it was cheap and Tyler didn't mind the couch, as long as he had Shadow with him.

We spent the afternoon moving the boxes to the apartment and unpacking things. I hung clothes in the closet and helped Tyler put his in the closet in the living room. I didn't have to store anything in there so it was his. I hung my pull up bar where I always had it, from the door frame to my room.

I pulled the two cat beds and four bowls from another box and set one bed and two bowls next to my bed, handing the other bed and bowls to Tyler, handing him a container with cat food after I filled Cloud's bowl. Tyler had taken responsibility of Shadow, though both cats were still mine, I let him care for Shadow.

I looked out the window after we had finished and saw it was getting late. "Hey Tyler? How bout we go for a run in the woods before calling it a night?" I called to him.

"Oh hell yeah! We haven't had a chance to really run since we left," Tyler called back and I laughed. I stroked Cloud's fur, telling her to behave herself and went outside with Tyler. We walked towards the forest preserve until we were hidden in the trees. I cracked my knuckles and rolled my head around, feeling the changes start.

My ears became pointed, my teeth started to grow longer and sharper. My nails became claws and my eyes changed. I opened them and they were a brilliant blue. I looked at Tyler and watched as his body changed as well. His teeth started to get and underbite. His ears also became pointed. Hair started to grow from the sides of his head and his very short and chewed nails grew into claws. He opened his eyes to reveal glowing yellow eyes. I smiled a bit and looked forward before lunging.

My hands came in contact with the ground and I brought my feet forward, pushing off and launching forward, repeating the motions with Tyler by my side and we ran fast. I missed being able to run like this, let the animal out and speed through the forest.

We probably ran for ten minutes when I heard another creature running behind us. I glanced back and only saw glowing red eyes and smelled a canine. An Alpha was following us. I looked forward and almost panicked. What I didn't know was the Alpha actually was a friend.

"Pick up the pace Tyler, we're being followed!" I told him and we sped up, the Alpha keeping up with us. "Split up!" Tyler headed a different way than I did when we split because of a large tree. I looked back and saw the red eyes following me, not Tyler. Good, least the young wolf would be safe if the Alpha was alone. Now to find out what he wanted, or she, who knows?

I saw my escape and jumped into a tree, using my claws to climb up it, I looked down to see the Alpha watching me from below. "What's the matter, can't climb a tree?" I taunted. What was weird is the Alpha didn't growl or snarl at me. Usually insulting a werewolf pissed them off, considering they actually can climb trees.

"No just waiting for you to get bored and come down," he said. I knew that voice, but it was too good to be true. I decided to play around a bit.

"You sound familiar, do I know you from somewhere?"

"Maybe, depends on when and were you met me."

"Hmmm, about eight months ago in this very forest."

I jumped from the tree and smirked at the red eyes before me. I reached my hand out and watched as the claws returned to normal and lay against a warm cheek.

"Its good to be home Scott."

"Good to have you back Kathey."

* * *

**Yay so exciting! Posting stuff might be very slow considering I haven't seen much of season 3b so please be patient for when new chapters are posted and what not, we might not run into Stiles in this story, I know its sad I love him too :(. See you guys again soon :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Well we're back! Glad someone is happy Kathey is back (The Rag Lady) yup she's indeed back. We get a little insight on what happened while Kathey was gone (if I mess up facts, really sorry about that, I didn't watch 3b) I'll let you guys get on with it :)**

* * *

"How much have I missed around here Scott?" I asked, nervous about whatever changes have happened here.

"I met a new girl. Kira," Scott said and I looked down at my hands, picking at a blister.

"Oh...that's nice Scott, I'm happy for you," I mumbled and knew it was too good to be true that he would wait for me. Oh well. "Listen, I need to find Tyler and get back to the apartment, you should come by sometime to hang out."

"I'd like that, see ya," Scott said and disappeared into the night. I sniffed out Tyler and found him in a tree, smiling up at him with my glowing blue eyes.

"Let's go wolf-boy, that was only Scott," I said and Tyler dropped from the tree. He had grown a lot in the few months we had been away. He was much more fit and didn't have a problem keeping up with me when running.

Soon as we reached home, I collapsed on my bed, Cloudwing jumping up next to me and curling up by my head. I smiled at her and I quickly fell asleep.

Morning came and I was ready for the day, only I wasn't going back to school yet. Too much had happened, I didn't need people remembering me. I did my usual workout and jog and came home to cook a really good breakfast for Tyler and myself and we sat around playing video games, something I haven't done in years, just relaxing with games.

It was probably mid afternoon when there was a knock on the door. I had been boiling water for soup and Tyler jumped up to answer it, Shadow on his shoulders.

"Scott! What's up man?" Tyler's voice echoed and I smiled a little. Tyler led Scott to the kitchen and I turned to face them.

"Finally decided to show up huh?" I teased and Scott smiled.

"Yeah, whatcha making?" he asked

"Soup," I said and poured the pasta and season mix into the pot, setting a timer.

After a few minutes I shut the heat off and called Tyler for soup, he and Scott had been playing games in the living room. All three of us sat down and chatted for a while until Scott's phone rang. He walked into the other and answered it.

"Hello? Hey Lydia. I'm uh...out, what's wrong? Its not really any of your business where I am. I'll tell you later, are you ok? You're what?! Where are you? I'll be there soon, don't worry." Scott hung up and came back into the room.

"Why wouldn't she call Aiden?" I asked out of the blue.

"I'll explain later, we need to go, Lydia is being held somewhere by giant scaly lizards, so she said," Scott said and I stood up.

"Stay here Tyler, if I'm not back by morning without a call, come find me," I said to Tyler who nodded. I followed Scott outside to where his motorbike sat and caught the helmet he tossed to me. I pulled it on and we sped off towards the preserve.

"Lydia didn't call Aiden because Aiden is no longer around, nor is Allison," Scott said as he slowed the bike and cut the engine.

"Because of the thing that caused me and Tyler to leave?"

"The Oni, yeah. Long story, I don't know if I can even talk about it..."

"I'm here to talk Scott, if you want to."

"Thanks Kat, let's go save Lydia now."

We headed towards the Hale house and right outside I could see what I didn't believe I was looking at.

Real life Dragons. Yeah I said it. _Dragons_.

"I really hope this isn't a hallucination," I mumbled to myself. The dragon that stood outside had green scales and I could tell the end of his tail had a club, it looked like a spiked ball. Around his neck was a necklace with a stone attached to it and some strange thing was surrounding it, like an orb.

Something clicked in my head and I suddenly knew who this dragon was, and I knew he wasn't alone.

"I know him," I whispered to Scott. "Somehow...I know him."

I started towards the Hale House and the dragon and he looked at me. He made no move to attack as I approached. We stared for a moment before two other pairs of wings could be heard and a light blue dragon and a yellow dragon landed behind me. I was surrounded. I spun around to look at the other two dragons.

The yellow dragon seemed like a normal build, only his horns were thicker and rounded at the tips. The light blue dragon had spikes on the end of his tail and his horns were pointing forward. Every time he exhaled, a puff of cold air escaped his nose. The three dragons had their eyes on me when there was another pair of flapping wings and to my right landed a pink dragon.

Again he- no she had a normal build. Around her neck was a strange black amulet with a dragon on it. Her eyes were strange as well, two different shades of pink, one lighter and one darker than her scales.

"She's the one," the pink dragon said.

"She is indeed Anna," the light blue one said.

"Let Lydia go, then we'll talk," I said.

"Show us first," the green dragon said.

"Show you what?" I asked.

"The tiger, duh," the yellow dragon said.

I rolled my eyes and transformed. My hands became paws, my skin becoming fur and wings sprouting from my back. My tail twitched as I looked at the dragons.

"I can't believe it. Her spirit has been hiding inside of...me," Anna said.

"You? And who are you talking about?" I asked.

"Yes me, we are connected Kathey. You and I were once one, as was the tiger you are right now," Anna said. Wait...she responded to me, she could understand me?

"Indeed I can, I can also read minds. Your friend is safe, we had her call your werewolf friend and managed to draw you here without any issues."

"Where is she?"

"Behind the house. Come on out Lydia!"

Around the corner of the house came Lydia, not a scratch on her, though she looked a little terrified. I turned human and watched as she came over to me cautiously, staring at the dragons who watched her.

"Scott's in the woods over there, he'll take you home, not a word about this to anybody," I whispered in Lydia's ear and she ran towards where I pointed.

I turned to the dragons and crossed my arms. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger, I know, but there's a bit of a jump next chapter. No worries. And just to warn you guys, I use Kathey and many of her forms in just about ALL of my stories, and those three other unnamed dragons as well. Its kind of my specialty. Anyway, hope you liked it, see you guys Saturday, hopefully. :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Cool, new chapter. Didn't miss much in between, Anna just told Kathey about being one whole creature with other forms (you find out what forms she has) and all that. I'll let you all get on with it, I know you've missed Kathey in the few weeks I was gone. School is getting in the way of my writing and posting sadly :(**

* * *

"So you're telling me that you and I used to be one being with Cloudwisper, and not only that, but a bunch of other creatures?" I asked. Anna, Malice, Sylark, and Zoymey had told me the whole story of how Anna and I had been connected and something had split us all up.

"That is the jist of it Kathey. Its difficult since none of us remember what happened when we were all separated," Anna said, I was sitting against her side while she was laying on her stomach.

"But I remembered Cloudwisper after my transformation, only not actually being her," I noted.

"Flashes have been appearing. I remembered being human at one point and wanted to find out why I no longer was able to change, until I found the boys and they helped me out to find you first," Anna said.

"The threat is still at large though, what happens when we're not just separated, but each picked off and destroyed?" I pointed out and Malice, the yellow dragon, yawned.

"Lighten up Kathey, if one lives, the others can be revived," he said and rolled onto his back.

"That is only when Anna still lives Malice," Sylark, the light blue dragon, snapped. I could easily remember those two didn't get along very well.

"And we still have another problem in our claws Kathey. Do you remember the Hell Dragons?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, big uglies that shoot plasma, I remember them," I answered.

"All five of them are free and headed this way, if we can't stop them when they get here, Beacon Hills will be a barren wasteland, as will any other place they make their primary target."

"So we basically have two big threats to deal with. That's just great. How can four dragons, four werewolves, a weretiger, and a banshee go up against five dragons who can breathe plasma?" I threw my arms up in frustration and stood.

"I need to get home, I have cats to feed and an adopted brother to feed then I have to go to bed," I said and stretched.

"Would you like a ride there?" Sylark asked and I looked at him as he stood. I stepped closer to him, unsure how to ride a dragon. "Sit behind the wing joints," Sylark said and I stepped up onto his front foot and swung onto him. I started walking at a slow pace before speeding up. His wings opened and we were in the air.

"I'm guessing there's a reason why you wanted to fly me home, you never liked humans on your back," I said and Sylark looked back at me.

"There is Kathey. I have worried for a long time about Anna. She loved being human, even went to school as one and I had joined her to learn English, if you do not remember my story, I never knew English as a fledgling nor as I grew up. I wanted to talk to you about what you remember," he said.

"I just remember living with my parents until being bitten by a werecat and getting these powers. The transformation was new, I thought Cloudwisper had given the powers to the werecat and he passed them to me before he was killed."

"Cloud had awoken inside of you and thus, gave you her form. It will take time before all the forms are found and can be combined correctly."

"As in, not all different minds, but one single mind."

"Correct."

I looked out over the city, thinking about what possible forms there were that I had once been.

"I could tell you what forms you had been Kathey."

"You read minds too?"

"I am the only Ice Dragon who can."

"Well then mind reader, lay them on me."

"You know of the human, dragon, and winged white tiger. There has also been a griffin, a dinosaur, a wolf, two warriors, and a horse. You did not use the warriors very often however. They stuck around for a little while then were gone."

"Hm...the griffin sounds cool." I sank into my thoughts until we arrived at my apartment.

"Do not get used to the idea of riding me," Sylark snapped as I slid off his back.

"I can fly myself thanks," I snapped back and went inside.

"What happened?" Tyler asked as soon as I walked in. I waved him off, cooked up a packet of pasta sides, handed Tyler a bowl, ate whatever was left, and went to bed, telling Tyler to wash the dishes.

I flopped onto my bed and was asleep instantly, my dreams full of confusion.

* * *

**So...much...CONFUSION! Hahaha. Keep your fur on people, you'll see Scott again. Just curious, you think we should keep Scott an Kira together or should Kathey and Scott get back together. And I don't know if any of you are wondering where Neal is, but just wait until the end of the book and you'll find out where he disappeared to. Until then, see you guys Wednesday! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**And here we are, the next chapter! Just another normal day for our weretiger, as normal as it gets at least. We have a run in with Deucalion as well, not sure if I should have another run in with him, that's up to you readers. Well I'll let you guys get on with it. :)**

* * *

I was worn out the next morning, not even bothering to work out. I sat around with Tyler and played games with him. I knew Scott was in school today and I knew I needed to get back to the clinic and claim my job again, and show Deaton just how big the kittens have gotten since he last saw them.

After I got dressed, I gathered the kittens in their basket and Tyler followed me outside to the van. We drove over to the Clinic and walked in, the basket resting against my hip, and we were greeted by Deaton.

"Its been a while since I last saw you Kathey, and those cats, they sure have grown a lot since. Who's your friend?" Deaton asked.

"This is Tyler, I kinda rescued him from vampires back when they were still a threat here in Beacon Hills. Do you mind if we join you in the back?" I asked and Deaton nodded, opening the small gate that led to the back.

"What's up with that wood? It smells weird," Tyler whispered to me.

"Mountain Ash, have you ever heard of it?" I asked him and he shook his head. "Repels the supernatural. Werewolves, werecats, all those creatures."

"Dragons?"

"Doubt it."

I set the basket on the table and the cats jumped out, meowing at Deaton.

"They remember you. This is Cloudwing," I stroked the said kitty, "and Shadow."

Deaton gave them a check over and nodded to himself.

"They're a picture of health," he said and he ruffled Shadow's fur. Shadow pounced at his hand and bit it playfully.

"They don't exactly sit around like normal cats. We rough house with them and watch their eating habits so they get exercise and all that," I said and Cloud jumped onto my shoulders.

"Have you talked to Scott since you've been back?" Deaton asked and I shrugged.

"I helped him save Lydia from dragons who were looking for me," I answered and Deaton's eyes widened.

"Dragons?"

"Yup, dragons. Giant flying lizards. Turns out I used to be connected to one of them and a bunch of other creatures. Its pretty freaky. There's evil dragons coming to destroy Beacon Hills but according to them, we'll have it under control."

"I doubt them though," Tyler said. "You said it yourself Kathey. Four dragons, four werewolves, a werecat, and a banshee won't be enough against five dragons that shoot plasma from their mouths."

"Actually, Tyler, a banshee's cry could be fatal to those with sensitive hearing," Deaton said.

"That's right, I forgot dragons have such sensitive hearing," I added.

"So use Lydia to stop the dragons and take them down while they're stunned," Deaton suggested.

"We'll have to talk with Scott and everyone about this plan," I said and looked at Tyler who nodded.

"It was nice to see you again Kathey, and nice to meet you Tyler, you two be careful," Deaton said and we headed towards the front with the cats in tow, only Tyler stopped short before we stepped into the front. I spun and had my back against the wall and Tyler did the same thing. We both knew what we smelled, an Alpha werewolf, one that I never knew. Deaton saw our movements and walked out calmly.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"I'm here for the...wolf and tiger you have back there," the Alpha said.

"I don't know what you're talking about Deucalion. There isn't a tiger, nor a wolf here."

"You know what I mean Deaton, now hand them over."

"They aren't Alphas. You would start a pack of ordinary Betas?"

"It is but a start to a great pack."

"The answer is no Deucalion," I came out of hiding with the kittens under my arm. I stood my ground against him. I was nobody's beta and I never will be. "Back off," I added and growled.

"Not very nice are we?" Deucalion asked and I growled again, adding a hiss afterwards.

"I know what your intentions are and we're not following them," I said and that was my final word.

"Well, well. Somebody who knows how to stand up to someone like me," Deucalion said and he stepped back outside without another word.

"That was strange. Who is Deucalion anyway?" Tyler asked.

"He was an Alpha that led an Alpha pack. Why he is trying to form a new pack I will never know," Deaton explained and Tyler shuddered.

"We'll be careful with him, come on Tyler, let's go home," I said and Deaton opened the gate for us so we could leave through the front. After a check to make sure Deucalion was gone, we ran to the van and jumped in.

"What happens if we run into him again Kathey?" Tyler asked as I started the engine. I sat with my hands on the wheel, looking forward and exhaled.

"I think we'll be in for the biggest fight of our lives," I said and we started for home.

Once we walked in, Cloudwing and Shadow jumped out of the basket and to their usual hang out places. Shadow on the couch and Cloud in my room. I fixed some lunch and ate with Tyler on the couch, Cloud sitting next to me.

As we ate, I thought about what the dragons had told me. The threats that were out there and who I truly was. We spent the rest of the afternoon playing games and with the cats before eating dinner and I collapsed on my bed with a book, Cloud laying on my chest.

That night when I went to sleep however, I never would expect something to happen that did.

* * *

***gasp* what happened? I have no idea! Chapter isn't done, hopefully I can get it done by Saturday. And taking this from somebody I read, "To review or not to review, that is the real question." Or something like that. Anyway, hope to hear from you guys soon. See you Saturday! :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm bad. I am a very very bad person. It's been what...two months since I updated? I don't know. But with school exams and the face I've been on summer break, I haven't really worked on the story, BUT I got this chapter done. Not gonna wait for my pre reader to read it, I've held out on you guys for WAY too long. Sorry for ANY mistakes, enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up to find myself surrounded by trees and leaves. I sat up and went to rub my face, only to stop because there was a strange liquid substance on my hands, it smelled like blood. I could smell it even stronger nearby so I followed the scent to find a wounded dragon.

It scales were a yellowish brown and its eyes were a glowing green. It was nursing a bloody wound on its chest that looked to be claw marks. Did I cause that? But how? I watched as the dragon looked up and shot a strange green blast into the air that exploded into a green ring pulsing away from the blast it shot. Plasma. This was a Hell Dragon.

I watched for a moment as I saw a black crack appear next to me and head straight for the Hell Dragon. It passed under it and shadowy hands appeared from the ground, wrapping around the dragon and holding it down, its roars and screeches of distress were useless. I watched as a large gap appeared next to me and a black and pink dragon appeared.

"So we finally have one. Maybe my niece wasn't so useless after all," he said. This dragon had a deep and powerful voice, his eyes glanced over at me for a moment before looking at the Hell Dragon again. "We have plans for you my plasma breathing friend." And with that said, the crack under the Hell expanded and it was dragged under the ground by the hands before the gap was closed completely. The black and pink dragon then turned to me and I froze.

"Please, I mean you no harm. You are but a part of my world, weretiger. I am Deathbore Hell. I am a Death Dragon and the Dragon Devil. I'm on your side and after these Hell Dragons a pupil of mine created. Only Death Dragon's can control these dragons and we plan to destroy them once we find out how Deathbait created them," Deathbore explained and I only nodded, staring at the charm around his neck.

"I'm not even going to ask why you have a charm in the shape of a flower around your neck," I said and Deathbore looked down at it before looking back at me.

"Please don't, you'll remember at some point," he said and held a foot out to me in a handshake. I held up a hand to pass and he dropped his foot. "I should get back to my domain and find out what this abomination knows about its creation." With that, the black crack in the ground appeared and Deathbore stepped into it, disappearing down below.

"Wait till Tyler finds out about this, if I figure out where I am exactly," I said to myself.

"You're in Nevada," I hear behind me and turn to see Anna flying down.

"Nevada?!" I exclaim. "How the hell did I end up in Nevada?"

"Simple, you sensed the Hell Dragons, you changed in the middle of the night, Cloudwisper took control, and brought you here and slashed the Hell Dragon with claws that can go through dragon scales," Anna said and sat back on her haunches.

"Oh by the way, I met some Death Dragon named Deathbore beforehand, saying he was on my side, can I trust him or no?" I asked.

"To an extent yes, we had a bit of an...incident a while back when my mate was killed. I remember bringing him back with the powers of the gods and killed the demon that was loose. Deathbore turned to our side afterwards," Anna answered and I looked around with my hands on my hips.

"Nevada...its amazing how I managed to do that," I mumbled to myself.

"You wanna ride back or are you gonna walk?" Anna asked and I scoffed.

"Walking is a bit of an understatement Anna," I said and she rolled her eyes, something I would do.

"Whatever," she answered, something I would say too.

"You know I just realised that we could either be related or even the same person. You act like I would," I said and Anna scoffed this time.

"Cause we are the same smart alec. You wanna ride or no?"

"Anna, I don't have a good sense of direction, what do you think?"

"No sense of direction? Guess I took that part."

"Can we just get going?"

"Right, jump on."

I swung up onto Anna's back and she took off. The wind blew my hair back and my head fell back, enjoying the feeling and inhaling the smells. It was maybe only 15 minutes when Anna landed outside the apartment building.

"Jeez you're fast," I said and I slid off Anna's back.

"All comes with being a Life Dragon, you'll remember that stuff eventually," Anna said and she turned to leave but something was bugging me and she looked back. "You want to know how you managed to harm that Hell Dragon. I'm amazed myself. My guess is that your claws are dragon claws, but they're shaped as tiger claws." That answered my question and Anna was gone. I yawned and headed upstairs. Tyler was sitting on the couch worried as hell.

"Where have you been?" he demanded.

"Nevada apparently," I answered.

"Nevada?!"

"Yeah, don't ask me how. But I did meet the Dragon Devil and one of the Hell Dragons is in his possession."

"How did you get back?"

"Anna found me."

"Ah, well Scott was here looking for you then ran out hoping to find you in the woods. That was about five minutes ago." No wonder I smelled him.

"I'm gonna go find him, stay put alright?"

Tyler nodded and I ran outside and for the woods, changing and running on all fours, following Scott's scent. I eventually found him, and with some uncomfortable company. I slowed on two legs and changed back.

"What is _HE_ doing here?" I pointed next to Scott.

"Here to make amends Kathey, I wanna help," the figure said.

"Oh this is just great, you wanna help a bunch of werewolves take out dragons? That's just GREAT!" I threw my arms up and spun around, walking away a few steps then turning back around. "You do realize things aren't the greatest between us right?"

"Don't remind me," the figure replied, his forehead on his hand.

"Right, so what do you suggest we do?" I looked the figure over. "Neal."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! Neal's back! I'm planning on keeping Scott with Kira, unfortunately she won't be making an appearance, I have no clue what her character is like so I'm not going to add her. You would think I would know, but I can't get the channel, Netflix cancelled it and the MTV site lags too much for me, I have no patience for lagging. Anyway, see you guys again sometime soon hopefully, if I can manage to get this whole thing done really soon.**


	7. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Hey guys, so I know some of you are asking for an update, well I start school tomorrow, but I'm also gonna work on the new chapter and HOPEFULLY get it done in time for Wednesday. I might be caught up with school work, but I will work on the story as much as possible tomorrow and as much as I can tonight. I'm sorry for the delay, I'll be getting back into the school schedule so I'll be able to keep tabs on what days I have to post, soon as this book is over it might be a WHILE before another one comes out. After this is done, I'll be focusing on Stronger than Bones so Mass Effect fans, go check that out. Again SO sorry for the delay, look forward to Wednesday and I'll try my hardest to get it up, I PROMISE!**


	8. Chapter 6

**So sorry I didn't get this out when I had it saved. I have no idea why I didn't and I'm so so sorry. School is important you know! I'll let you guys get on with it, I know you all want an update.**

* * *

"I say I gather the few vampires that are on my side and we join your team," Neal said. He crossed his arms and I snorted.

"Right and how many would that be?" I asked.

"Thirty to forty vampires." My jaw dropped. Ok so now we have a little more firepower.

"What's our next step then?" Scott asked.

"The Hell Dragons are short one, but they're closing in. As far as I know, they're in Nevada and most likely will be here tomorrow. I say we train tonight so we're ready. Neal, get your group together and have them train. Nothing can get through a dragon's scales, but other dragons' teeth and claws. Their wings are weak points, its only a thin membrane, aim for that so they can't fly, then work on trying to break their necks or something. Anna and the other three dragons will be able to help us, Lydia will be useful with screaming to distract them," I explained and they both nodded.

We all ran our separate ways and I picked Tyler up and we went back out to the woods for a run since the sun was starting to set. We wore ourselves out and soon returned home, I made dinner and we both passed out for the rest of the night.

Things were boring for the next few days until the night training began. The wolves stood in one group, dragons in another group, and vampires in another group. Lydia stood with Scott and I was standing alone looking at the three groups. Everybody talked amongst themselves quietly so there was a low hum in the area.

"Ok! Dragons, split into two pairs and talk to the others about how to defeat your kind, then we'll work with each other respectfully on training, Lydia I wanna talk to you about what you'll be doing, alright go," I shouted over the group. Anna and Malice went over to the vampires while Sylark and Zoymey went over to the wolves and Lydia walked over to me.

"I certain hope this pays off, I don't take orders from people usually," Lydia said and I rolled my eyes. Of course she didn't, she was a popular girl at school.

"It better, or I might tear up your best clothes with my teeth and leave you clothes that make me look good, and thats just a t-shirt, jeans, and gym shoes," I warned and Lydia stiffened up.

"You wouldn't."

"I sure as hell would. NOW! I'm gonna have you hide in a tree when the Hell Dragons show up, you'll have to scream and throw them off their guard and then the others will attack once Anna gives the signal." Lydia nodded and Anna and Zoymey nodded to me, telling me they were done explaining how to kill dragons.

"Alright everybody! Before the practice starts lets be clear on the plan! We'll need somebody to lure the enemy to this forest. Lydia here is going to hide out and let loose a loud and ear splitting scream, being a banshee it really hurts sensitive ears. We'll have you all hide out a little ways away and wait for Anna's signal, that's when we'll all attack and bring these things down! Now who's with me?"

I threw my fist in the air and the wolves howled and cheered. The vamps were quiet for a while before a few cheered, then all of them. I held my hand up to Lydia without looking at her and she gave me a high five.

"Now lets do this!" Everybody paired up and they started training, the dragons keeping an eye on pairs and offering advice. I caught sight of Neal and rolled my eyes and he punched his partner in the jaw. His partner straightened his jaw then caught sight of me watching the two of them, even under their breaths I could hear them talking about me.

"Who's that beautiful girl?"

"Kathey, don't get involved, she has this thing against vampires," Neal answered coldly.

"You sure its not just against you? Why else would she accept the help of vamps?"

"Because she needs all the help she can get for her own selfish needs."

"I highly doubt that Amethyst, these Hell Dragons sound like they'd kill anything. Think about it, plasma can kill anything. Sure its another form of matter, but it can indeed kill."

"Whatever, now hit me with your best shot."

"Why don't you hit me with your best shot?" the other vamp broke out into song.

"You are so gay."

"Shut up." The other vamp threw a punch and managed to land it right into Neal's nose.

I snickered before looking over at the wolves, watching Scott and Tyler wrestle in their wolf forms, growling and barking other wolf sounds at each other, snapping at each other's faces and such. I caught sight of Ethan being hip tossed by Derek and I exhaled. I saw Cora standing nearby and I waved her over and pitted her against her brother while I pulled Ethan aside.

"With moves like that, you'll get your tail beaten for sure Ethan, you need to be light on your feet, agile like a cat," I advised him.

"Its hard to do so when I don't have my brother to help me out," Ethan sighed.

"You're out of focus, I understand. Here, why don't you train with me?" I held my arms out and wiggled my fingers, egging him on, my shifted form starting to appear. "Come on, are you a scaredy cat?" Ethan growled and shifted right away, pouncing at me. I jumped out of the way, fully shifted and I growled back at him.

I lashed out with my claws, but he dodged them easily, grabbing my wrist and doing his own hip toss on me. I landed on my back but rolled onto my belly and onto all fours, pushing off with my feet and pouncing on him, bringing him down to his back and I stood with my foot on his chest.

"You done?" I asked and before I knew it, on was on my back again, only I kicked my legs out and was on my feet right away. I wasn't going down easy that's for sure.

We were then head to head pushing against each other, only I knew Ethan had the advantage, he was bigger than me and I could feel my feet sliding against the ground. I managed to slip out of the way at the last second and Ethan went tumbling to the ground. He spat grass and leaves from his mouth and snarled at me. I merely stood there and blinked at him. I was then roundhouse kicked and I was on my back, claws at my throat and I glared up at Ethan.

"Alright alright, I give," I said through my fangs and Ethan stood, holding a hand out to me and he pulled me up. I realized everybody had been watching us and I wiped the stuff from my pants and I dusted my hands off. "What are you all staring at? Back to training!" I snapped my fingers and everybody did as I said, somehow I had control of the situation.

Nobody could say anything about my battle with Ethan, he was gay. I had nothing against anybody who was anything but straight. I respected their choices completely and Ethan's choice would be the perfect one for him. I knew however that if we lost this fight, not only would we lose our own lives, but we'd lose the town as a whole. If four dragons, forty vampires, a banshee, five wolves, and a weretiger couldn't stop them, then nobody could.

* * *

**There you guys go! I'm going to keep my posting every Saturday if a chapter is complete. If there's no update, then you'll have to wait for the next Saturday. I'm doing the best I can, I've lost my Teen Wolf touch. Anyway, I'll do my best to get the next chapter out next week. See ya!**


End file.
